Shuffling Through Love
by Merino649
Summary: This is my attempt at the 10 song shuffle challenge. DASEY. First fanfic Please R and R


**Hey everyone! I decided to try to ten song shuffle challenge. Anyone who wants to try it should go ahead and do it. It's the first thing I've written for fanfiction so please R and R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any of the songs mentioned below. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damage – Chris Brown**

"Why did you do this to me, to us?" Casey said in the most heartbroken voice Derek had ever heard.

Derek couldn't say anything. He knew that he'd ruined their relationship. It all began three months ago when Sally moved back from Vancouver.

"_Derek?" he heard a familiar voice ask._

_He turned around to be met with his ex-girlfriend, Sally, just as beautiful as the day she left. He immediately engulfed her in a hug wondering why she was back._

"_I got tired of Vancouver. Can we hang out sometime?" she explained noticing the look on his face._

_Derek though about this and a warning bell flashed in his mind. He knew he shouldn't be hanging out with Sally now that he was with Sally, but they were just friends, right?_

"You know it's your fault. There's no point in trying to appeal to me now because you are the one who damaged this relationship. You had your chance and you screwed up so you're losing me," Casey said growing more confident with every word before walking out the door.

Derek was left to wonder if it was worth it and he decided about a second after she walked out the door, he knew that none of it had been worth it.

**Don't You Forget About Me – Simple Minds**

"The Notebook!"

"Saw!"

"Titanic!"

"The Matrix!"

"Okay, Derek, obviously we're never going to agree so let's just watch the next movie we see. Agreed?"

He knew he was never going to win this battle so he reluctantly gave a grunt of approval.

George and Nora apparently thought Casey and him needed to bond so recently they'd established a Movie Night for the two of them much to their dismay.

Or so George and Nora thought. In reality, Casey and Derek had been dating for six months.

Tonight they were in the movie store trying to find a movie that both of them could agree on. As they obviously hadn't found one yet they were now leaving it up to chance.

As they turned around together, the first movie they saw was The Breakfast Club.

"Oh my god! That movie is amazing!"

"For once, Case, you're actually right about something."

"I'm glad we agree," she said before giving him a quick kiss.

He followed behind thinking 'If she'd tried that earlier maybe she would be watching Titanic…'

**Paperback Writer – The Beatles**

After any big fight with Casey, Derek had the same ritual.

First, he needed food. Food fixed everything in Derek's world (well almost).

Second, he would go up to his room and put his headphones in and blast The Beatles.

Simple, yes, but this was the only way for him to calm down after Casey got him riled up.

**Gonna Fly Now – Rocky Orchestra**

'YES!!!' Derek Venturi thought as he skated around the rink with the Championship Trophy in his hands.

'I AM THE MASTER!!!!'

This was what he lived for. The crowd. The applause. He was in his element. It was the one place where he would always be better than Casey.

Casey…

He was amazing. All the girls wanted him…but her. And that would always take away from winning at hockey because he would never win her

**Strength of the World – Avenged Sevenfold**

His entire life was gone.

Marti. Edwin. George. Nora. Lizzie. Gone.

Casey, his fiancée and the love of his life, gone along with them.

So many nights he had spent crying at their graves wondering how he could have so much one minute just to have it all yanked away from him the next.

Each day it grew harder and harder just to get out of bed in the morning. He was losing weight. He had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't shaved in weeks. But then again, who really cared? Everyone who would've cared was dead.

Soon, the plan was made, his path now set.

As Derek Venturi raised the pistol to his temple, he thought of his beautiful Casey, only Casey.

A single shot rang out through the house, but there was no one around to hear it. Derek Venturi hit the floor instantly dead and finally was free from all the pain.

Free to rejoin his family and his one true love…

**Making Christmas – The Nightmare Before Christmas**

Casey rushed around the house hanging lights and holly as Derek looked on in slight amusement.

"You really are a freak," he declared.

"Oh why? Because I love Christmas? Who doesn't?"

"Let's think about this for just one second, Case…"

"You? I think you hardly count, Derek. Deep down, you love Christmas just like the rest of us."

"Ha. Right." He flatly said before starting to walk upstairs, but he came back down and sighed before helping Casey trim the tree while she smirked in success.

**Drowning – Backstreet Boys**

He couldn't stay mad at her. He seriously did not think that it was possible to stay mad at her when she was pouting and looking all adorable.

Yes, he was whipped. He knew it and would gladly admit.

Casey had the ultimate control over him for she had control of his heart.

Every time she would make him angry she would simply smirk and walk over to him knowing that she would have her way.

"Love me mouth to mouth," she whispered in his ear while he shivered at the sensation.

'Don't give in, DON'T GIVE IN. Oh damn it' he thought as he leaned in a captured her lips.

**We Belong Together – Mariah Carey**

"Derek, we can never work."

"Casey, I love you. Didn't you know that? We can do this. We're worth it."

"No. Derek, I don't love you. I never will," she lied before walking away forever.

She wasn't lying when she said they couldn't work. They were stepsiblings. It was socially unacceptable and she just couldn't handle the rejection she knew would come when Derek realized he would lose his popularity. She loved him, of course, and would always love him, but for now and forever more they were separated. They were over before they started.

**Like We Never Loved At All – Faith Hill and Tim McGraw**

She'd seen him again last night. They did go to the same university after all. He was surrounded by girls as always wearing his trademark smirk.

Didn't anything affect him? Here she was still broken up while he seemed to be completely fine.

Could you really forget love that fast? Or was it even love? Of course it had always been love of her part, and he had seemed so sincere, but then again he was Lord of the Lies.

That must be it. We never loved. It's easy to get over something that never existed.

But it WAS love. At least to her. She could never forget it and it would haunt her in her dreams and every time she saw him.

**When I Think About Cheatin' – Gretchen Wilson**

She was a classic, preppy, do-gooder. No one would expect her to cheat.

But EVERYONE thought about it. It was impossible not to with all those incredibly tempting men around her when he was traveling with the Maple Leafs.

Just one thought about him brought her back. His playful smirk and deep chocolate eyes were irresistible. She couldn't imagine life without him.

So she didn't cheat.

Because life without him would be hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave me a review. If you didn't still leave me a review because I'm new and will take criticism. So push the purplish button and make my day!**


End file.
